


In My Mind's Eye

by belfastcity



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Niall, Alternate Universe, Angst, Bondage, Bottom Liam, Bottom Louis, Human Liam, Light Dom/sub, Like, M/M, Omega Louis, Spanking, Top Harry, Top Zayn, Vampire Harry, Vampire Zayn, larry - Freeform, lmao let me stop, niall might hook up w one of them, or all of them.., read it before you decide you dont like bottom liam, they share, together, ziam
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 20:03:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6921085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belfastcity/pseuds/belfastcity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"All is fair in love and war," Zayn says as his previously chapped lips mouth at Liam's ear, glistening under the moonlight as his tongue quickly darts out in order to moisten them. "You do what you have to do to win, but loving never gets you far."</p>
<p>Well, in that case, Liam is screwed. </p>
<p>Or, the one where Liam, a mere human lives in a house full of immortal beings with personalities bigger than one could ponder.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In My Mind's Eye

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to try and out an equal amount of larry and ziam, y'all. Also, this chapter is shorter bc I just wanted to get it up and see what people thought of it before I continued. My chapters will usually be 3k-5k words (: enjoy. (comments are appreciated) ((sorry for any mistakes, i didnt proofread)

"It's too quiet." Louis chirps, startling Liam's book right out of his hand.

"Aren't you supposed to be in bed?" Liam asks, swiping his book up from the wooden floorboards were it lay. "Didn't Harry say-"

"Didn't Harry say." Louis mocks, making a face at his companion. "When will the lot of you get it? I don't take orders from Harry."

"Only because he gives you an option not to." Liam quips, eyes scanning the bottom right corner of his book, memorising the page so that he will be able to get back to it at a later time. Louis wasn't going to let him continue reading any time soon and he was never fond of folding his pages.

You see, Louis and Liam are special. In a world full of vampires, alphas, betas, omegas and humans, the last two on the list are the least valued. Omegas are useful for nothing more than bearing children and washing the dishes, while humans were useful for.. Well, what were humans used for other than feeding off of? Absolutely nothing. Liam happened to be a human, Louis happened to be an omega. Both men lived in a house surrounded by not only an alpha but two vampires as well.

In a normal household, Louis would probably be preparing dinner by now and Liam.. Liam would probably be bearing his neck for one, if not both, of the two vampires who were roaming the halls or hanging off some decrepit ceiling fan they had somewhere around this ancient place.

(Contrary to popular belief, vampires aren't creepy villains who walk around in the dark and turn into bats at dusk. They also aren't allergic to garlic, where did that even come from? Harry loves it with butter and a little salt and pepper on wheat grain noodles)

But this wasn't a normal household, aside from the fact that four out of five of these men will never know that death feels like, Liam and Louis are both treated as equal to those around them.

Zayn Malik is a socially awkward vampire, that's what Liam calls him, the others just call him rude. Niall Horan is the only alpha in the house but he hardly acts like one, he leaves that up to Louis. And Harry, pretty much the unspoken leader of their little mixed "pack", is the single most down to earth blood-sucking vampire Liam has ever met. He really wouldn't mind giving a solid pint to the guy, only he too leaves that up to Louis.

That's the thing though, he shouldn't be.

Louis is an omega, he falls under the category of werewolves (he prefers just to be called an omega, he thinks "werewolf" sounds barbaric). Harry is just a vampire, plain and simple.

Now, what's wrong with that picture?

Werewolves and vampires are at war, have been for at least a decade now and it seems to be around the brunt of the whole thing. No one really knows how or why it started. Granted, there are a few theories but none proven.

So, what do Harry and Louis decide to do? Get engaged and have "vampups" as Liam likes to call them. A mix of vampires and pups.

Louis just gave birth to a few. Three to be exact and that is exactly why Harry wants him on bed rest, but Louis has never taken kindly to orders.

"I'll be fine." Louis says, brushing off his fiancé as he tells him, pleads with him, to just take a moment to relax.

Louis fully comprehends the fact that he is an omega, only he doesn't really care. He stomps around the house calling himself Harry's alpha, claiming he runs the entire building and nothing slips passed him. He really is the best thing that has happened to any of them.

"Louis." A sharp voice snaps, making the omega inwardly groan.

"Maybe he won't see me." Louis whispers into Liam's ear, curling in on himself a bit.

"You're standing in plain sight." Zayn snaps, an annoyed undertone making an appearance in his speech. "I said I'd make sure you got at least three hours of evening rest, if Harry walks in and see's-"

"If I walk in and see what?" Harry asks, entering the common area with a few plastic bags held tight in his clutch.

"Louis slipped out of the room while I was watching him." Zayn says coolly, taking a seat across from Liam. "Hello, love." He says, finally acknowledging his presence.

"Hey." Liam mutters, only wanting to finish his book in peace.

"I know, I can hear him trying to escape up the back stairway." Harry says, setting his bags down and crossing his arms over his chest. "Louis, come here."

"In my defense," Louis says as he trots down the stairs. "Zayn was asleep and that provided me with the perfect opportunity to just get out for awhile. Live a little."

"Live a little?" Liam scoffs. "You've clearly been hanging around Niall more often than it's safe for any human, or nonhuman, to handle."

"How nice of you all to invite me to the family reunion." Niall says, throwing his legs over the wooden railing and sliding straight down to the bottom of the stairs before using his bum to haul himself off.

"You invited yourself." Zayn says, relaxing back against the soft cushions of a couch that was probably over three centuries old.

"Wrong side of the coffin?" Niall pokes, making Zayn hiss and bear his fangs at the blonde lad.

"Two can definitely play at that game." Niall lift his fingers just as his nails begin to sharpen. "I've them too, buddy." He says before flashing his two perfectly pointed canine teeth that are long enough to venture over his bottom lip while Zayn's stab just at the pink flesh of his inner lip.

"Naïve child." Zayn spits as if it were an insult. "I could rip your throat from the confinements of your skin and shove i-"

"Cut it out." Liam says, knowing the two were just pressing each others buttons but still finding it a bit unnerving. "Both of you."

"He started it." Niall whines, his claws retracting.

"It's called favouritism, Ni." Louis says as he plops himself down on the floor near Harry's feet, rifling through the plastic bags and popping a grape into his mouth.

"Hey." Harry grunts, grabbing his bags. "Wash them before you eat them, Lou, you never know what they spray on things these days. That stuff could be dangerous."

"Okay but am I dead?" Louis asks. "No, exactly. But you are so you have the absolute least room to speak."

"Oh ha ha." Harry says sarcastically, spinning on his heels. "Come help me put these away and prepare for dinner. It's bed right after, understood?"

Louis gets up and follows Harry, Liam thinks he hears him mumble a soft "sure, sure" under his breath.

Liam snorts, turning to Zayn as he does but is quick to begin frowning as he notices Zayn's pale skin tone, even more so than usual. Zayn, being a person of colour has never exactly been pale, even after he'd been turned. Sure, there was a bit of discolouration, it comes with being a vampire but Zayn only gets this way when he hasn't eaten in days. His cheekbones are more prominent than they normally are, his cheeks slightly hallowed while his skin is a dusty grey colour.

It's a mystery how he still managed to look amazing.

"When was the last time you ate?" Liam asks, tone no longer light.

"This afternoon." Zayn says, quick to answer.

"You know what I mean." Liam says, wanting to roll his eyes but refraining for the time being as he knows it is one of Zayn's biggest pet peeves.

"You mean when was the last time I fed?" Zayn asks, knowing the answer. "Not sure."

"Come." Liam says, tilting his neck to the side, tugging lightly at his collar in order to further expose his skin.

"I'll be going to help with dinner now." Niall says as he quickly exits the room, Zayn and Liam paying no mind.

"Not tonight." Zayn says, his tone stern, daring Liam to protest.

"Za-"

"I said," Zayn rises to his feet, suddenly his nose is pressed against Liam's neck causing him to noticeably shiver as he hears a sharp, audible intake of breath. "Not tonight."

 

*

 

As per usual, Harry is the first one sat at the dinner table, Louis' seat placed directly beside his. 

Niall usually files in second, then it's Liam and Zayn well.. Zayn shows up whenever its convenient for him.

"Hungry?" Harry asks, eyes searching the table.

"Mhm." Niall says, a breadstick already shoved halfway down his esophagus.

"Waiting for the day you choke." Zayn says, tugging the seat next to Liam back, causing Liam to wince at the loud screeching noise it makes.

"Oh shut up, undead." Niall grunts, swallowing his baguette with a long swig of beer.

"Gladly, mutt." Zayn grits through his teeth, but neither Liam nor Niall misses the way the corners of his lips quirk up into a small grin before he shoves a leaf of lettuce down his throat.

"I've to tell you all something very important." Harry says, expression unreadable.

Harry is never one to make a fuss about things. If a situation is crucial, he'd rather handle it on his own.

It is for that reason only that Niall drops his fork, Liam quits playing with the loose string on his- Zayn's sweater, and Louis seizes his tugging at Harry's curls.

Zayn continues to eat, his ears perking up as his interest is spiked. "Don't tell me it's another one of those strictly kale diets." he sighs. "If another dirt flavoured crisp touches my tongue, I swear to g-"

"Now is absolutely no time for jokes." Harry says, causing Zayn to grunt and flick his wrist as a sign for him to continue.

"I'm not sure if you guy have been following," Harry sighs, making eye contact with everyone in the room. "But things are getting very dangerous, lately the body count has been extremely high."

"Now, my father passed a few months back and I understand we don't keep secrets from each other but I didn't think they'd actually-" Harry curls his fingers into a large fist, grunting when he feels Louis' softer, smaller ones covering his knuckles.

"I don't associate myself with my clan, you all know that but after my father passed, I'd received a call," Harry continues, "It was my mother telling me that I'd be next in line since Gemma was a female and of course, they would never consider her as a capable leader."

"How'd your mum even get your number?" Louis lets a nervous chuckle fall from his lips, trying to mask his worry.

Harry's told only a few stories about his family and they're not pretty ones. Harry's mum started off as a human, as they all did, turned by Harry's father. When Gemma was born, Harry's father wanted nothing to do with the family, called his mother a disgrace for not giving him another boy.

He hasn't said much but apparently, Harry and his father were nothing alike and all of the boys, except Zayn, were happy to never have met the lad while he was still alive (as alive as a vampire could possibly be) and well.

Zayn has had a history with the Styles family, that's for sure, but Liam doesn't know a thing about it. It's not much of a bother to him because that's how they all are with him, they treat him as equal but never tell him what they know. He feels left out more often than not.

"Beats me." Harry shrugs. "But they know about you, Louis. They know about the children. They know I'm living with not only two werewolves but a human as well."

Niall's eyes widen as he takes in both Louis and Liam's expressions. Louis looks mortified while Liam looks completely zoned out.

"Well," Zayn hums as he picks up his napkin, surprisingly calm given the situation.

He dabs his mouth with the cloth looking thing, and Liam _so_ badly wants to laugh because, like, he's only eaten like three leaves of lettuce in the past ten minutes.

"What are the actions we are going to proceed with, then?"

For once in Harry's life (save for the time he first met Louis, and the time he watched him walk down the isle.. Oh, and when he gave birth to his children), he's speechless.

After just a beat of silence, Harry sighs. "I'll have to accept my title as clan leader until I can convince these fuc-"

He heaves another breath before grunting and finishing his sentence the proper way. The Harry way.

"I will have to accept my title as clan leader until I can convince them that my sister is more than capable to keep everything in order, she's an amazing girl. So strong, so talented and smart. Everyone is so stuck in the 1600's that they can't recognise  a real leader when one is presented to them."

"That's not your fault." Louis says as he nuzzles against Harry's jawline. "You're a great leader as well."

"That's just it. I don't want to be a great leader. I want to stay here with you all, my family. I want to raise our kids and be norma-"

"You know better than anyone else that we aren't, never have been and will never be normal." Niall interrupts. 

All Liam can manage to do is stare at his fingers because he was normal once, he still has the opportunity to be normal but he doesn't want that.

This is his home.

 

This is his happiness.

 

He loves his little mixed up family and he wouldn't trade it for the world.


End file.
